


Chains and Blood

by Malaishik (Coranthium)



Series: Prisons of Body and Mind [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Hannibal (TV), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coranthium/pseuds/Malaishik
Summary: Will finds himself at the heart of a dangerous game between a powerful entity and the protectors of reality...
Relationships: Will Graham/Clifford Unger
Series: Prisons of Body and Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Stranding, Hannibal, or the SCP foundation.

**Hello! Before we start I would like to say a few things...**

**First, this is my second ever fanfic. Check out my other one[Ink and Ice.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233178/chapters/53087662)**

**Second, some creative liberties will be taken in both regards to both the SCP, Hannibal, and Death Stranding universes.**

**Third, I’d like to use this chance to raise awareness for the SCP legal situation. Read more about it** [ **here** ](http://www.scp-wiki.net/forum/t-12800526/announcement-regarding-licensing-emergency) **.**

**Without further ado…**

**Chapter 1!**

* * *

If Will had to use one word to describe the SCP Foundation, he would use grey.

Grey walls, grey results, grey morals…

Overall, he was rather surprised by how little it bothered him. Even after six years in the military, he struggled more with the Foundation’s strict regulations and his unpleasant colleagues. It hurt, he had to admit, that even in a place filled with anomalies and freaks of nature, he was alone, to odd still. In the military, his uniqueness was ignored, so long as it didn’t interfere with his work. Not much room to be picky when your life's on the line. Too bad that idea wasn’t present in the Foundation, if the harsh remarks and rude whispers had anything to say about it. Honestly, he found most of the other guards arrogant and borish, they spent most of their time posturing and flaunting their status, drowning in immaturity and fragile egos. He bet they got off on the power they exerted over the D class personnel. Regardless of how much they bragged and boasted, Will knew they were weak, easily scared with no bite to their bark.

So when the alarm blared, he was not surprised by their panic. Actually, he almost relished it, dark pleasure in seeing them fall like the cowards they were. They shook and fumbled with their armor, desperately clutching their guns close, blind with fear. He ignored them as they rushed out of the armory, charging down the hall, off to die and fill anything that crosses their path in lead. 

He didn’t care.

Armor first. Boots, legs, abdomen, back, arms, chest. He pulled up the daily schedule and the compound’s map, marking the cells of the SCPs that were palmed for testing. If something had escaped, it was likely one of them. Then, he moved to the list of all the ones in the facility and organized them, mindful of the statuses of their cells. After his first containment breach, he quickly created his own system for ranking the SCPs based on his ability to secure them during a breach. 

Level ones he could contain on his own easily by locking down the cells. Immobile SCPs fell here along with the ones still trapped in their cells.

Level twos could be contained with some work. SCPs that slipped free in the chaos, too weak or ‘safe’ to be important or ones that had been moved from their cell, for use or otherwise, were in this category.

Level threes, he couldn’t usually catch alone. Sometimes, if the situation was right he could trap them. But for the most part, the Euclids evaded him.

Level fours were too hard for him. Too powerful or strong to pursue. He avoided them, limiting their movements as much as he could, locking doors and sealing areas. These Euclids and occasional Keters were dangerous.

Level fives would kill him. He did everything in his power to prevent the knowledge of his existence from reaching them. If one of them was loose, his chance of survival would plummet. 

This time, the universe decided to be forgiving. Two fours, some threes, mostly twos and ones. The only unnerving factor was the alert regarding a restricted sector, no details but it was still concerning. Overall, not too bad. With his map, detailed and all the information he could get, Will set out. He kept his steps light and cautious in the dark of the hall. His gas mask was clipped to his waist, gun to his hip, everything strapped down to prevent any excess sound. He left his helmet behind, not willing to sacrifice sight, hearing, and awareness for a little flimsy protection. The main siren had stopped but the occasional alarm blared in the distance, signaling unsealed areas. The dark service walls mixed with the sterile grey of the laboratory halls. 

The SCP storage area A6-A was his first stop, since the room held lockers containing Safe level 

anomalies. He used the inventory list to make sure nothing was missing. 

SCP-282 Secure

SCP-288 Secure

SCP-315 Secure

SCP-316 Secure

SCP-335 Secure

SCP-350 Secure

With everything accounted for he shut the door and put it in lockdown mode, a new experimental procedure being tested by the foundation to prevent more SCPs being released during a breach. He crossed the hall to A6-B and repeated the process.

SCP-005 Missing

SCP-067 Secure

SCP-170 Secure

SCP-177 Secure

SCP-221 Secure

SCP-254 Secure

Truthfully, he was unsurprised SCP-005 was missing, it was a useful tool. Still, he noted its absence and locked the door anyway. It was better to prevent more from going missing. 

He proceeded to the S cell blocks next, working his way down the hall securing the Safe SCPs stored in specialized rooms rather than containers. 

SCP-034 Secure Lockdown Engaged

SCP-085 Secure Lockdown Engaged

As he reached SCP-117, he found it gone, as he expected. When containment breaches occurred, the helpful SCPs disappeared pretty quick, whether it be by the hand of a scientist, guard, or D class. He left the door unlocked, seeing no reason to do otherwise. 

SCP-134 Secure Lockdown Engaged

SCP-185 Secure Lockdown Engaged

When he reached the cell of SCP-187, he paused, hearing sounds, human sounds, from within. He knew plenty of SCPs could make sounds like that, many used them to lure prey, but the possibility of it being caused by a human is also present. If he locked the door and it was a SCP, it would be secure. If he locked it and it was a human, then not only would someone be trapped inside, there would be an SCP roaming free without him knowing. He considered his options. Finally, he settled on checking inside. 

He swiped his key card and watched as the door opened. In the dim light, he could make out very little as he slowly entered the room, but once inside he paused to comprehend the contents. A young lady, pale even with the lack of light, was lying on a bed, if it could be called that. Medical restraints held her body down, mitts covered her hands and lines of tubing fed something into her frail body through the needles in her arms. She was alive, that much he knew. Her chest heaved and her eyes shifted around behind her eyes. He couldn’t tell if she was lucid but he felt it important to check. 

“Hello? Are you okay?”

She tensed and turned towards him. For a moment she seemed to assess him, as well as she could, with her head tilted and mouth tight. Then she opened her eyes.

The little he saw seemed to be balanced by the great amount she received.

The blood drained from her face, as her lips released a gasp and her eyes grew wide. Trembles filled her as she struggled to speak.

“Please-Please...please don’t… please”

Startled, he relaxed his posture and took a step back, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Please, I promise I’m not going to hurt you, okay.”

She didn’t calm down, instead the fear turned into awe. Her eyes flicked around, taking in something he couldn’t see.

“You’re here to save us…save me…”

That unsettled him. Surely she knew what he was, had seen guards before. Perhaps it was the alarms or lack of scientists. Still, the reaction was unusual. She continued before he could respond.

“Fire and blood... Are you an angel? Fresh from war? No... darkness does not flee from you… it guards you… covers you, carrying out your wishes…”

Her response unnerved him, fear creeping down his back. What was she seeing? Was it real? His past? Future? Another reality? He knew one thing for sure; she was a SCP. He always remembered to never underestimate a SCP and he wouldn’t be getting any answers by the look of it. Her eyes and mouth had closed, her form relaxed, almost accepting. Cautiously, he back up, keeping an eye on her. Once he crossed the door frame, he quickly closed the door. His mine spun, trying to understand her words, her implications. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind, no amount of puzzling would give him any solid answers and instead would likely get him killed. So with another exhale, he placed her door on lockdown and continued down the hall.

SCP-264 Secure Lockdown Engaged

SCP-298 Secure Lockdown Engaged

SCP-308 Secure Lockdown Engaged

SCP-310 Secure Lockdown Engaged

SCP-321 Secure Lockdown Engaged

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please let me know. This is my second ever story.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Will knew it was only a matter of time before he ran into an escaped SCP. Whether it was hostile or not was up to chance. So as he approached the Euclid cell blocks, his attention was razor sharp. It wasn’t long before he heard it as he paused at an intersection. The soft sobs and shuffle of feet echoed down the halls, and his blood froze when he identified its aura.

SCP-096.

**_Shit_ ** .

Quickly he closed his eyes, straining his ears to try and locate, triangulate its position. To the left, moving towards him. He slowly walked to the edge of the hall and tucked his head between his arms against the wall, minimizing the risk of him seeing it. His instincts screamed at him for exposing his back, but he pushed them back. Special creatures, special rules. 

He steadied himself, taking deep breaths as it drew closer. He was acutely aware of its presence, the hunched form drifting in the hall, the way it’s claws brushed the floor. The air seemed thick, heavy, drawing time’s passage to a near crawl. Its aura felt like a fire, it’s heat holding his attention as it passed behind him, sluggish and slow. Gravity doubled and his chest started to ache.

_ No. Stop. Not the time for panic. Deep breaths.  _

By the time he pulled himself together, SCP-096 had moved further down the hall, away from him, ignoring or ignorant of his existence. His heavy breathing filled the hall, SCP-096 too far to hear anymore. Head finally calm, he reassessed his situation. Lucky for him, the SCP was traveling away from his destination. He didn’t care to question why. He would have to keep an ear out in case it came around again. 

Entering the Euclid area, he proceeded with caution. His information regarding the area was unreliable and spotty. He marked SCP-196’s cell as empty and continued to the other cells. The first block went without trouble. 

SCP-012 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-053 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-071 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-078 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-093 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-056 had opened the door when he arrived. Knowing of it’s rational nature, he quickly advised her to stay in her room, which she agreed to without hesitation, scared of the unknown. 

He locked her door for safe measure anyway. 

He always found it to be more effective, and less destructive, to attempted verbal communication with sentient SCPs, rather than his colleagues preferred aggressive methods. He knew when it was productive and when it would be futile. Sometimes, words were worthless. However, very rarely was violence successful. Many threw away their lives using their guns in an attempt to extinguish the fear, wild and hopeless. In his time here, he found the best options were to reason, avoid, or run. 

Following the interaction, he continued through the sector. Fortunately, many of the Euclids were immobile, leaving them stuck in their cells.

SCP-126 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-145 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-151 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-162 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-183 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-251 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-266 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-323 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

When he turned the corner, he found himself staring down SCP-336. The hall was empty aside from them, the only open doors were its cell door and the one behind him. Its sharp eyes were trained on him as it evaluated the situation. He knew he had to act.

“Please return to your cell. If you fail to comply, I will use force.”

He gave it time to comprehend his words. He could see the wheels turn as it analyzed its options. With the mouth cover on, it couldn’t use its power on him and he was armed and blocking the exit. What would it do?

Finally, it raised its hands into the air and backed up, choosing to avoid challenging him. Calmly, he walked it back into its cell. Before he closed the door, he looked it in the eyes.

“Thank you.”

The door closed and locked, sealing the Euclid away. He marked its cell as secure and continued down the hall towards the barks of SCP-367. It couldn’t open the door so all he had to do was place it in lockdown. SCP-542 had opened its door, but was easily convinced to return to its cell. The remainder provided him with no trouble. 

SCP-550 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-650 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

SCP-797 Secure  Lockdown Engaged

  
  


After finishing, he marked the Euclid block as secure, bar the missing and active SCPs. Then, he took a deep breath, bracing himself for the challenge, both mentally and physically, that lay ahead.

Keters.

Working in the Foundation provided plenty of reminders of fragility and weakness of humans, but none enforced the ideas more than the entities in the Keter classification. In many, the very idea of them sparked an anxiety that festered into a valid and absolute terror. That fact joined many in the reasoning behind the placement of the sector. Located on the edge of the facility, along with a restricted sector, the area was fortified with security measures and failsafes. The entrance was the same as the rest, a simple door. Inside was a more complex security station that, depending on the situation, would either allow or deny him passage. 

_ Time to find out. _

When he reached the intersection for the Keter block and the restricted area, he froze. Something was on the other side of the restricted door. 

He could feel it, eclipsing everything else, engulfing the insignificant. Power beyond anything he had felt before, that radiated with burning intensity, even from behind layers of metal, crashed over him, shackling him in place. Darkness, cruel and blood hungry, but controlled and disciplined, bled emotion and logic in an overwhelming paradox of rage and reason. Chaos in order, strong and sharp, given form as a being, a creature. A creature he knew was war incarnate, bound on a mission. A creature he knew was unstoppable. 

A creature that was watching him back.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The encounter lingered in the back of his mind for weeks, a hidden secret burning inside. He knew better than to mention it, to explain that he had unlocked the restricted area and released whatever was inside. It would have escaped anyway, but it didn’t matter. Life continued as normally as it could, given the SCPs and such. He took part in the transfer of an SCP into the facility, SCP-604, and it went smoothly. Overall, nothing happened that was strong enough to drive it from his mind. He couldn’t ask about it or do any research, so he waited. 

At night, power, pressure, and the smell of blood and ash filled his dreams. Liquid darkness pulled at his body and cradled him close. Chaos contained. He couldn’t stop it from dominating his mind and consumed his thoughts. It took all his might to hold his mask of normality.

When the sirens started, he forced himself to stick to his plan. The rush in his step and speed in his work was prominent. Luckily no Safe or Euclid SCPs caused him any trouble, so he was able to reach the restricted area quickly. As he approached the door, the sound panic reached his ears. Someone was banging on the other side of the restricted door. He reached for his comm. unit.

“Hello? Can you hear me?”

The pounding stopped. The voice that answered unsettled him.

“Yes! Yes! Open the door! Please, hurry!”

The shaky and terrifying quality of the reply lingered in his mind as Will swiped his card. This time the light flashes red. Locked. He looked around, analyzing both his location and situation. Off to the side was another door, unmarked and plain, but he knew what it likely held. Swiftly, he made his way to the door, hesitant to leave the desperate man alone.

“Hold on! I can’t open the door with my keycard, but I’ll see if I can find a way to open it up.”

Sobbing answered his statement. His unease spiked and he felt compelled to add on some comfort.

“Just stay with me. Don’t disconnect. It will be alright. Just hang on!”

The door unlocked with a swipe of his card and opened to reveal a control room, as he expected. Quickly, he located the computer, immediately pulling up the information regarding the restricted area. Most was hidden behind layers of passwords and codes, but from what he could gather, whatever had been held inside, had escaped. He searched for the door controls, hype aware of the sounds of breathing that fill the air from his comm. Seconds later, he heard the scream. He froze, blood chilled, as it rang in his ears. The sobbing turned hysterical as he snapped back to action, searching frantically. 

“Please-please!!!”

Footsteps joined the sounds, steady and calm. It was here. The aura creeped in, filling and trailing around his body, across his skin like nails. Blood and ashes scent the air, time warped as he felt it draw closer. It was what the other man feared.

“OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!”

The shouts transitioned to screams before cutting off abruptly as the comms cut out. Will stilled, and the energy rose before settling back down. The comm chirped, signaling activation from the other unit. Slowly, he connected the line.

“...Hello?”

The only answer was a quiet laced with faint breaths. It was waiting. The pounding of footsteps slowly grew audible as what he guessed to be a group of Containment Operatives raced towards the being. He heard them stop, probably aiming their guns, as a voice addressed it.

“SCP-6219! Set down the corpse and return to your cell, immediately! Force will be used if you fail to comply!” 

Will’s breath left him as he finally obtained a name for the being. SCP-6219. That was what it wanted, for him to know how to identify it, to find it. From the way the connection cut off, seconds later, it knew that it’s objective was completed. He knew he had no time to marvel, so he quietly shut off the computer and left the room, then turned to patrol the Euclid area. He continued this until the breach ended, and proceeded to the debriefing, trying to appear as unassuming as possible. As he expected, the briefing proceeded as normal and SCP-6219 was never mentioned nor referenced. He assumed that the situation would remain unknown, until the last statement.

“The Foundation would like to remind you to please report any anomalies or unreported incidents, for the safety of The SCP Foundation and the world.”

His blood froze, even as he forced his body language and face to remain unchanged and calm. They knew. At least they knew someone, outside of the assigned staff, had overheard. The question was, why did they announce it? If they wanted to kill whoever was involved, letting the target know that they knew about their existence would only hinder it. Or did they find SCP-6219’s actions interesting, and wanted to study their interactions? What was their goal? He continued to ponder these questions as he made his way back to his room. He knew he would have to decide soon. They would find out his identity. One way or another. 

That night he reviewed his options and their possible consequences before coming to a decision in the morning. His best course of action was to reveal his knowledge. So he placed a request for a meeting with the Head of Security, citing the breach for the reason. It didn’t take long for him to be contacted and directed to the Security office. The head, Jack Crawford, stared him down from behind his desk, stern as stone. As gracefully as he could, he settled into the opposing chair. Silence filled the space as the door closed, leaving them alone. Will decided to bite first. 

“What is SCP-6219?”

Crawford’s eyes gleamed as he leaned forward to rest his arms on his desk. His aura dripped pride at his perceived domination of the situation. 

“First, tell me what you know.”

Will reflected his aura, putting on a mask of confidence, as he sat back and crossed his legs. He would have to play carefully. He drew back the string.

“I know it’s kept in the restricted area of the building. I know it’s missing from the logs and lists. I know it’s escaped twice.”

He racked up the tension, pressed it on the other man, checking his target before he released his strike. Aim, then release. Boldly, he locked eyes with Crawford, projecting knowledge and secrets. 

“And I know you can’t contain it.”

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has left kudos and comments!

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
